


Wedding

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Humor, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Romace, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Russia finally get married after planning 4 - 5 months and forgetting about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Wedding**

"Oh my God. Mattie, am I really doing this? Like… Am I really about to fucking marry Russia?"

Alfred stared at his reflection he had been looking at as he was putting on his suit, but then stopped and turned to his brother. Matthew sighed and came over to the honey blonde and began to fix his baby blue tie.

"Yes, you are marrying _Ivan_. We've already a mentally scaring bachelor party the other night and you've been engaged for like 4 or 5 months so no take backs."

"Kesese that vas not mentally scaring. If you vanted that ve should have totally vent back to my place," stated Gilbert as he leaned back in church pew.

"Gil, shut up eh?"

Today was finally it. The church was packed, Ivan was getting dressed somewhere, the food was made, everything was planned and ready to go, and Alfred was freaking out. He had wanted this for some odd 4 or 5 months, but now that's its finally time, he felt like a colony again meeting new nations for the first time; energetic and terrified.

"But… God, I just… Me?! Like, I'm physically nineteen and getting married to a thirty year old and in nation years it's even more!"

"Keseses, you got yourself a sugar daddy!"

At that comment Canada threw a comb at Prussia's face and the ex-nation cringed as it nearly hit his eye.

"Don't risten to him Arfred-kun. You and Ivan have poured a lot into this, and don't you rove each other," asked Kiku as he left Gilbert to his not so serious injury and came up to Alfred.

America looked up from his socked feet to his friend and nodded.

"Right, and you've been through a rot together as it is."

"Yeah."

"And you guys have two adorable babies and it would be very awkward to deal with if you walked away from this."

At this America snapped out of his moment of fear and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah it would, and besides heroes don't back out look like wimps!"

"Yup," stated Canada as he picked up his twin brother's baby blue cummerbund and held it out. "Now let's get you dressed and out there hero!"

"Hell yeah! I'm getting married," declared Alfred as he smiled widely and took his cummerbund.

In no time at all he was dressed and feeling fantastic as he thought of what was about to happen. He thought about how Ivan would look in his suit waiting for him smiling, but unknowing to America on the other side of the church Ivan was not smiling.

"This was a mistake."

The four men in the room stared at Ivan once he said this.

"This was a mistake. How could I ask America to marry me? How could I when—"

"H-Hey Ivan, don't talk like that," stated Toris as he walked over to the gloomy nation.

"If you ask me, like, it is. America is totally too go—"

Before Poland could finish his sentence Lithuania threw a brush at the man's stomach.

"Ahahah, don't listen to him. _Alfred_ , is not a mistake and you love him right?"

Russia looked at Lithuania through his mirror and nodded slowly.

"Right so—"

"So you got nothing to worry about Mr. Russia! America is already tied to by your kids and it's not like your ever gonna find someone el—"

Estonia came up behind Latvia and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What he was trying to say, is that _Alfred_ loves you enough to want to marry you. He is going to be expecting you to be standing at the altar, and he is going to be expecting you to be not only as a husband, but a father," stated Edward as he kept Ravis in his hold.

"Right," started Toris as he placed a shaky hand on Ivan's shoulder, "You are the father of his children and you two are going to be great together as Mr. and Mr. Braginsky-Jones."

Ivan turned around at this and the other nations backed up slightly as he looked at him.

"You are right. I do not know why I thought that," stated Ivan as he gave a chuckle. "Alfred is waiting for me and we've been planning for nearly 5 months now."

It was more like planning for nearly five months, but forgetting to get married. The twins had really taken up a lot of their time and they just couldn't spare a thought to the wedding for a while.

"Exactly! So how about you put on your shoes and jacket and get out there," inquired Toris.

"Da," stated Ivan as he sat down a bench and pulled on his shoes.

A smile plastered to his face as he got dressed in his black and cream suit. He couldn't wait to see Alfred walking down the aisle, or "across the room" as he put it. The honey blonde was currently standing outside the doors with England on his right, who dabbed at his face every now and then with a hanky, and France who held onto Anaya. Anaya in a black dress with a cream ribbon and bow around her waist with a little blue silk flower pinned on her chest. Her brother was out front with Australia, but he was dressed like his daddy in baby blue with a little clip on tie.

"You okay Arthur," asked Alfred as he looked at his father.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite alright," he stated quickly as he sniffled a little then patted his son's arm.

"Oh, mon petite lapin, don't cry," said Francis as he reached over rub his lover's back.

"I'm not crying," he stated then once the wedding march started playing he let out a choked sound.

"It's not like yer ever see me again. Now come on I gotta go."

"I know, I know, just… This is a big thing and," Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself and he looked at Alfred. "I just never thought this would happen, really, and yer is not a word."

America made a snot noise at the random Grammar-Nazi England just became. Just as he calmed down Seychelles came up and told them it was time and France went out first with the Anya and started throwing down sunflower and rose petals on the ground and baby Anaya tried to as well, though she mainly tried to eat them, which made the guests laugh who saw. As they moved down Alfred and Arthur followed and both blondes had tears come to their eyes as they saw everyone.

The church was decorated in cream, baby blue, black, red, and yellow. Baby blue and cream colored lanterns hung form the ceiling, while bows and ribbons in the same color lined the pews. Black vases with bright yellow sunflowers and roses dotted the room and framed the altar that the pastor, Ivan, and his and Alfred's best people where lined up on. On Alfred's side was Matthew, Kiku, Gilbert, Seychelles, (because she demanded to be there) and Alfred's first state, Delaware (because he demanded to be there). On Ivan's side was Katyusha, Natalia (surprisingly/unsurprisingly), Toris, Edward, and Ravis.

The men on Ivan's side dressed in black and cream suits with baby blue handkerchiefs, and the women dressed in cream and black dresses with a baby blue silk flower pinned on. The men on Alfred's side dressed in cream and baby blue suits with a black handkerchiefs, and the girls dressed in cream and baby blue dresses with a silk sunflower flower pinned on.

Alfred eyed Ivan standing at the altar in his black and cream suit, and Ivan watched Alfred happily as he walked "across the room" with a crying England on his arm as America himself tried not to cry. When they finally got up to Ivan, the Russian took Alfred's hand from Arthur who gave him a nod of respect then went to sit by Francis. The two faced the pastor that would be conducting their marriage and the two smiled at each other and snuck glances through the whole thing.

When it came time for the rings Australia carted up Allen in his arms as he held onto the ring pillow that Allen was trying put on the floor. Once the rings where exchanged and "I dos" were said Ivan and Alfred stood smiling like idiots on the altar.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

At that moment the two marked it in their heads, April 26th 2016 ***** , they were married. They quickly latched onto each other to seal the deal and never wanted to let go. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered and told them to save it for the honeymoon. When they pulled apart they walked down the aisle and out the church with everyone following. They gave thanks as they made it to their awaiting limo and climbed in as they told everyone they'd see them at the reception.

At the reception it was chaos. Nations, states, territories, and humans all crammed into a huge building eating, drinking, dancing, and trying to get lucky all at once.

The cake cutting had been a sight to see; Alfred and Ivan had cut into their ten tier cake crafted by Francis and Feliciano and when they went to feed each other Alfred had smashed it against Ivan's face. Everyone had gasped and waited for Ivan do something, and the Russian did do something. He smashed his piece for Alfred into his face then kissed deeply. It was unconventional, but they feed each other the cake. Their first dance was a slow dance to _Adore_ by Prince by Alfred's demand, because he was not slow dancing to classical like Ivan had wanted their first dance to be. They did share a dance to classical later in the evening once Ivan was able to guilt Alfred into it.

They had enjoyed themselves greatly and once it was over they kissed their children goodbye, leaving them in the care of Arthur and Francis, and headed out the door to their limo. They took it back home where they had changed then took the limo to the airport where they boarded a plane for an island Alfred wouldn't tell Ivan about until they got there for their honeymoon.

* * *

***April 26th 2015 was the day I started the fic A Love That Grows and the day they were at the party in France that started it all.* ^J^ Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!**


End file.
